The invention described herein relates to a lifting device that may be easily operated by one person and, more particularly, to a device for lifting and retaining in an upraised position such heavy objects as truck camper covers, boats, riding mowers and the like.
It is of particular use in lifting objects which must be raised for servicing, disassembly, or held in the lifted position for indeterminant periods of time. It is an improvement of known lifting devices such as that of A. J. Shamblin, U.S. Pat. No. 817,877; L. H. Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 1,105,278; O. C. Liles, U.S. Pat. No. 1,334,914 and T. J. Richards, U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,254.
A vehicle which has become more and more popular in the United States is the pick-up truck which can be converted to a camper. On the one hand the truck can be used for utilitarian purposes and then, with the application of a camper cover, can be converted into a recreational vehicle. Camper covers are, however, rather heavy and usually require at least two people to lift into position on the truck.